1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an organic semiconductor device, as well as an organic semiconductor device, an electronic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the development of a thin-film transistor using an organic material (organic semiconductor material) that shows semiconductive electric conduction has been being progressed. Such a thin-film transistor can be formed by the solution process of a semiconductor layer that does not require an environment of high temperature and high vacuum. Also, due to some advantages including the suitability for a thinner and lighter device, flexibility, and low material cost, etc., such a transistor is expected to be promising as a switching element of a flexible display, etc.
As such a thin-film transistor, a transistor wherein a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, an organic semiconductor layer, and a gate insulation layer are configured of organic materials has been proposed. “Inkjet printing of polymer thin film transistors”, Takeo Kawase et al., in Thin Solid Films 2003 (pp. 279 to 287) is an example of related art.
By the way, as a property parameter for evaluating the performance of a thin-film transistor, the carrier mobility in a semiconductor layer can be named. The larger the carrier mobility in a semiconductor layer becomes, the faster the operating speed of a thin-film transistor becomes.
However, the carrier mobility of an organic semiconductor layer is lower by two or more digits than that of an inorganic semiconductor layer, which is generally configured of silicon, etc. Therefore, it is very difficult to increase the operating speed of a thin-film transistor having an organic semiconductor layer.
Hence, various studies have been in progress for further improvement of carrier mobility, in view of practical use.